Extended drive range technology for electrified vehicles, such as battery electric vehicles (BEVs), hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), and plug in hybrid vehicles (PHEVs), is continuously improving. Achieving these increased ranges, however, often requires traction batteries and electric machines to have higher power outputs and associated thermal management systems with increased capacities in comparison to previous BEVs and PHEVs. Improving efficiency between electric machine stator cores and rotors may increase power outputs of the electric machine.